The Cullen Family Musical
by xxsisky businessxx
Summary: What happens when all of our favorite Twilight characters randomly burst into song? Cute, odd, funny oneshots. Normal pairings.
1. Edward

**I don't own Twilight... or "Your Guardian Angel"...grr...**

**Edward**

I was watching Bella sleep, her chest rising and falling as her lungs filled with air. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. She suddenly smiled… causing me to wonder what she was dreaming about. If only I could read her mind. She smiled again and mumbled "I love you, Edward." I was reminded of a song I had heard earlier. Some band by the name of Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, kids these days. What are they going to think of next? Vampire Weekend? That'll be the day, some band named Vampire Weekend. I laughed softly.

The soft lyrics floated through my head, it was so sweet I just had to sing it. Even if my sweet Bella couldn't hear.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

She snuggled herself closer to my chest, the warmth automatically soothing me.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

Okay, maybe not heaven… but the intent is clear.

_  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

She smiled and put her arm around my waist.

_  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"Ever since that day in the parking lot I have saved my angel from falling" I mused.

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah  
_

Maybe she is right about me having a heart, because something inside of me is beating.

_  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_She laughed suddenly, causing me to jump back into awareness.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She woke up and hugged me even closer.

"That was beautiful." She whispered in my ear. I swear if I were human, I would be blushing.


	2. Emmett

**I don't own Twilight or "I'm Too Sexy"**

**Emmett**

I hate it when Jasper is not careful. Why, you ask? Because he spends most of his time with Alice, and most of his power controlling Alice's hyper-active emotions. So, when he doesn't concentrate, he and everybody else in this god-forsaken house turns into squirrels on crack. Right now I'm in my room, looking into the mirror that takes up the whole east wall. I _was _listening to my iPod while lifting weights, but Jasper's lack of control has sent me into a sea of happy. My iPod blared one of my favorite songs, triggering me to dance and sing.

_I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

I threw the weight down, and started to model for myself in the mirror.

_  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
_

With that, I ripped off my black muscle shirt.

_  
And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan  
_

Damn straight. No one was as sexy as Emmett Cullen!! Oh shit, Rose just walked in. Eh, why not push her buttons a little.

_  
And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing  
_

I sang doing the "John Travolta"

_  
I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

I grabbed a coat, and modeled alongside the mirror again.

_  
I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
_

Rose looked terrified, amused, and mischievous all at the same time. I wonder what she's planning.

_  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?  
_

Rose laughed, forgetting her evil plan and said, "What hat?"

_  
And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
_

I sang and shook my bootie for her.

I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

Rose was now hunched over in laughter.

_  
And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song._

"Oh god, I really wish someone would have gotten that on video!" Rose laughed, wiping non-existent tears from her eyes.

"I did!" Alice called from downstairs.

Shit.


	3. Alice

**I do not own Twilight... or "Popular"**

**Alice**

Bella Barbie time!! She's sitting in my bathroom with a martyr's face on. I came in and set down my multiple hair and makeup products.

I walked in and said_ "Bella, now that we're sisters, I've decided to  
make you my new project."_She said, avoiding my gaze.

"You really don't have to do that"

"_I know. That's what makes me so nice!" _I chirped.

Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed

I sang, curling her hair.

_  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead, and yes, indeed  
You will be  
_

Please, tell me I can remember the choreography!!

_  
Popular! You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go

I sang, twirling and spinning in my spacious bathroom.

_  
Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal  
A sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who you were, well, are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-ler. LAR!  
La la la la ... We're gonna make you popular  
_

Oh, Edward is going to hate me for this… so what? It's worth it to see her face. I have bet with Jasper, he's guessing she's going to turn purple!!

_  
When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of celebrated heads of state  
Or specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!  
_

Like you Dr. -cough- Phil -cough-._  
_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular like me!_Yupyup, Alice Cullen, known in France, Asia, India, Spain, Russia, and Canada!

" _Why, Miss Swan, look at you. You're beautiful." _I said, in awe of how good she looked. Jasper lost, she's only tomato colored.I piped.

" I - I have to go."

"You're welcome!"

And though you protest your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity

La la la la ... You'll be popular  
Just not as quite as popular as me!

"Look out, Mike Newton, here she comes!" I thought, earning an annoyed growl from Edward.


	4. Bella

**I don't own Twilight :'(**

Today is a sunny day (FINALLY!!) and the we (The Cullens and I) are at the clearing playing some games. (Obviously not baseball, seeing as we need thunder for that.) Currently, Emmett and Edward are in a heated thumb war, both are putting up a good fight, and from what I hear Jasper is betting 100 on Emmett. I can't bet because the sun is shining and the sparkles that are created is blinding me. Carlisle is reading an old medical journal all while Alice, Rosalie and Esme are debating on if Gucci (Alice)/Louis Vuitton (sp?)(Rosalie)/Coach (Esme) is better. I dared not to even go close to that conversation, I may not be Alice, but I can see that getting into that conversation was just asking for a shopping trip. (And quite frankly, shopping is on my "favorite things to do" list… right after shooting myself in the foot.)

What about me, you ask? I'm just being the normal, out-of-place, Bella. Sadly, I am the only one in this clearing that doesn't sparkle. So, I'm just sitting under a huge oak tree, listening to my iPod, and reading Wuthering Heights, which, to my discontent, is almost finished. I grudgingly closed my…aged… book, and turned to look at my shining family. Speaking of shining….. R.E.M. just came on. I have to admit, I have never really cared for their music, but after I heard the lyrics on VH1, I just had to buy it. Why? Because, have you every really heard a song who's lyrics were so close to your own life that you just had to buy it? Well, it was one of those songs. The familiar intro came on and I started singing.

_Shiny happy people laughing  
Meet me in the crowd  
People people  
Throw your love around  
Love me love me  
Take it into town  
Happy happy  
Put it in the ground  
Where the flowers grow  
Gold and silver shine_

They all turned and looked at me with confused faces. Jasper looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, and the urge to sing. It was quite a funny sight to see. Alice was swaying, Emmett was doing some crazy dance that probably came from some DDR machine (Poor machine. It must be in pieces… if you have ever seen Emmett dance, you should know that it shows up as a "5" on the rector scale. Example: 2005 Kashmir Earthquake.), Esme was laughing at the irony, Rosalie was trying to teach Emmett some decent dance moves, Edward was enjoying this for some reason, and Carlisle was… still reading. I swear, nothing ever distracts him.

Shiny happy people holding hands  
Shiny happy people laughing

Everyone around love them, love them  
Put it in your hands  
Take it take it  
There's no time to cry  
Happy happy  
Put it in your heart  
Where tomorrow shines  
Gold and silver shine

Shiny happy people holding hands  
Shiny happy people laughing

With that everyone, even Carlisle, was hugging me. They were all shining, laughing and singing their favorite parts of the song. Once everyone gave me some breathing room, I went up to Edward. We stood in silence for a while, until Edward broke the silence.

"You know, I've never really been an R.E.M fan?" He asked.

"Neither have I." I said, my voice as flat as his was.

"But… since you sang that I may just start listening to them. You have a truly amazing voice." He said.


End file.
